Dance of the Howling Darkness
by ShadowRavenTricksterDedz
Summary: Nightmare didn't really expected to meet anyone on his way to Hargeon but upon seeing a pink-haired teen that was puking out of the window, he could not help but want to intrude at the other's pathetic misery. And just like he didn't expected to befriend the two and a girl named Lucy, he also didn't expected to get tangled up in a web of friendship with the famous Fairy Tail. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**SRTD: Another story that I know is going to suck. If you want to read it, then do so. I won't blame you if you find it boring. **

**Warning: Maybe Slash or Harem (male Harem) for HP. If you don't like Slash, then leave immediately because I won't entertain you and your whining. There is no place for whining here but merely a place for reading. Thank you for your consideration.**

**Pairing/s for HP: I don't know…I need your help so please vote on the Poll I'm going to create or maybe review or something. It's hard to think of a pairing though I'm beginning to see a Natsu/Harry for the first few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FT. Please enjoy reading as much as you can.**

**Chapter One – The Wandering Darkness**

As he silently watched the teen puke and groan pathetically –thankfully- outside the train over the window, there was only one fascinating thought that is currently racing on in his usually quiet mind.

Pink and green should never get mixed on the boy.

It made him look like some sort of unattractive lizard that's strangely and quite uniquely changing colors from green to white, to tan, then to green again. It was entertaining to watch, he thought with a small upward twitch of his lips.

And as to why he was heading to Hargeon, he was having another mission. A simple quest specially requested by his current client with a reward of 100,000 jewels should he finish it quickly. Apparently, in the small port town called Hargeon, a man called Bora of Prominence is creating a small bout of chaos that included shipping and kidnapping of different kinds of women to Bosco for an auction. Though it looked like a simple task, the client deeply wanted to catch the man who once auctioned off his wife and daughter. In short, he was given this quest for revenge.

And though he had no problems with this quest, it was troublesome still.

He blinked his half-lidded eyes slowly in curious awe as he turned his head back towards the pink-haired teen who groaned out, a hand clutching tightly at his mouth in an attempt to stop another incoming blow of his breakfast. "No more…No more! I'm going to die! When are we finally going to arrive on Hargeon?! It's been hours and I'm going to die! Why is it taking so-?!" He halted in his cries, golden eyes wide before puking out once more.

Apart from the fact that he was slightly amazed the other isn't unconscious yet due to his severe motion sickness, he tilted his head to the side in interest, taking in the possibly valuable information that he could find. So they're also heading to Hargeon? How curious.

Sitting next to the amusing teen is an odd blue cat with two large pair of black eyes and a green bag hanging over its shoulders who smiled cheerfully as it munched on a raw fish from its paws replied, "A few more miles! It's nearer than we expected! I'm sure we can find Igneel much faster than we anticipated, Natsu!" Then continued on his feast without a care in the world, adorably innocent of the pitiful teen next to him. "Also! I'm sure we can go back as soon as we find him!"

"Damn it, Happy! Stop eating that fish! Just hearing you eat that is making me sick! I swear you're doing this on purpose! My stomach is going to burst with those damn-! Oh no, not again!" Natsu exclaimed loudly as he shot off his yellow green load, his body going limp and his soul practically floating out of his mouth.

Like he said, amusing.

"Yummy! This fish is so delicious! Maybe I'm going to ask Mirajane for more next time once we go back home!" Happy grinned before throwing the fish bones out of the window and hitting Natsu right at the back of his head.

"You little devil…" The one who got hit by the fish bones groaned out. "I'm gonna get you back for this…Ugh." Before promptly fainting in exhaustion.

Tuning them out, he turned his head to look outside and sighed. The cat was right. It's going to be a few more hours before they arrive at Hargeon. He better get some rest if it's going to take longer than he had thought. Besides, it's not like he's in a hurry or anything.

The shadows would wake him up if they're already there.

**~HP/FT~**

"Save me!" A wailing voice shouted loudly as though he was going to die. That was stupid though, his mind told him as he wiped away the sleep from his eyes. They were on a train, what could possibly…? Oh great.

He face palmed. Terrific. The shadows decided to play a prank on him. Again. Sometimes, despite his annoyance, he really couldn't blame them. Being alive for who knows how long, why wouldn't they get bored and prank the next person who they had determined as their target?

Oh well, he could just use magic or something to get back to Hargeon.

(**SRTD: Why didn't you just used it before then? -.-'**)

Sighing, he blinked his eyes open and gazed at the blurred colors of green and brown.

Huh. So he didn't woke up too late then. Looking around the place, he blinked when he finally noticed the teen –Natsu, he reminded himself- who looked as though he was suffering through Hell as he yelled for his cat friend, Happy.

Already getting the gist of it, he slowly stood up from the seat and calmly approached the crying pink-haired boy.

"Happy!" Seeing that no one was really interested at the teen's misery –though he guessed it was because he was doing a lot of puking earlier and grossed them out- he took a deep breath and paused behind the teen's unguarded back.

Three…

"Save me! Happy! Please! I don't want to **die**!"

Two…

"No! Don't leave me!"

One…

"I promise, when we get back, I'm going to catch you a big one!" So noisy.

He sighed one last time, already finished gathering his magic. And with a black cloak of shadows, darkness engulfed them.

**~HP/FT~**

**SRTD: This chapter is actually just a small introduction to the real story and the real one will begin at the next chapter, where they will meet Lucy and catch Bora of Prominence. And yes, I guess you can call this as a cliffhanger. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SRTD: Just to tell you, I'm not sure of what Nightmare (HP) would look like. I mean, I already had imagined him but it's hard to choose. Though he's not really Death, he is still androgynous because of his current power and because Death has no real gender. So I imagined him with long hair, had some few muscles but not overly so, emerald eyes and a beauty of darkness. But not too feminine…How will I write this? **

**Warning/s: Slash or Male Harem for HP and Master of Death HP!**

**Pairing/s:**

**Loke – 5**

**Natsu – 5 (Natsu's the one I'm voting for so good luck to the others)**

**Gray – 3 **

**Zeref – 1 (Actually, I planned something for him. Like a "master" or something that would surely anger Natsu in the future. Though he will have feelings for Nightmare since he can't kill him no matter what he does. I mean, why can't he?)**

**Rogue - 1**

**Please review or vote in the Poll for the pairing!**

**Chapter Two – Fate**

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up! Wake up!" Happy called out just right next to his ear but far too loud that you would think he was calling him from the other side of a mountain. "Natsu, if you wake up, I promise I'll give you my last piece of fish I saved for dinner! Please wake up!" He continued as he shoved the fish in front of Natsu's nose.

"Ugh." He scrunched his nose at the smell. While he was used to smelling it because of Happy, it still wasn't the best thing to smell especially after having a really bad motion sickness from that train.

"Happy, cut that out! It's too fishy! My nose can't stand it, especially after riding that damn death contraption!" He replied as he swatted a hand at the other and tried to open his eyes, only to close it again in pain.

He winced, his head pounding as though he was hit by a boulder. What the Hell just happened?

Groaning loud, he asked just that. "What the Hell just happened, Happy? My head hurts so much, I can't remember anything." All he remembered was puking, feeling dizzy with the background dancing wildly in front of him, getting hit by a fish bone at the head, and a lot of puking. Though, he did vaguely remembered that sudden bout of darkness that wrapped at his senses. But…maybe it was because he fainted, right?

Right?

"The Grim Reaper saved you, Natsu! He looked so cool! Like a knight in shining armor! Although…you were the damsel in distress! Don't worry though! Even though it didn't suit you, the Grim Reaper still looked so awesome!" Happy told him cheerfully, arms waving around like a child.

He nodded slowly with a huge grin. "Ah. I see! I see! The Grim Reaper saved me…"

…Wait, what?

"NANI?!" He shot off from the ground, eyes wide in disbelief.

And cue stupidity.

"Who the Hell are you calling damsel in distress?!"

…Silence…filtered in the background and you can even hear a distant call of a bird squawking 'Idiot! Idiot!' from the skies.

(**SRTD: And here we thought he would get scared of the Grim Reaper. Typical, Natsu.**)

"You are, silly!" The blue cat had the gall to make a cute pose which only urged Natsu to hit him at the head. "You were the one who fainted!"

"Don't remind me!" Before he could hit the other though, he noticed something or in this case, someone standing right next to him.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

The stranger that stood there silently and still as a statue is so completely covered with his cloak, Natsu could only see his pale skin which contrasted greatly with the black cloth. Almost like the moon in the night sky, he thought blankly. He also had a slightly parted pink lips which perfectly said that the person wanted to say something out loud but couldn't. But other than that, he didn't know what the other's gender is. He sniffed at the air and blinked at the smell of fresh rain and lavenders. Finally, he shrugged and just guessed that she's a girl since no guy could be that small **and** smell girly, right?

"Ah, Grim Reaper, huh? Well…" He flipped from the ground and landed gently on the ground, holding out a hand with a huge grin on his handsome face. "Thanks for saving me back there! My name's Natsu. And this little guy here is Happy. Namae wa?" It seems he already forgot the early "insulting" comment.

How blunt and…naïve.

A minute of pause before a small dainty pale white hand reached out from the cloak and shook his hand. Natsu almost shivered at the cold that greeted his own skin. "…Nightmare." A soft voice muttered lowly, almost like a whisper or a passing wind but the two caught it just easily and only smiled widely. "It was nothing."

"Grim Reaper is so cool! You should've seen it, Natsu! He appeared from the ground like a fish!" Happy interrupted as if not hearing the name at all, already giving the other a "nickname". He was happy that Grim Reaper saved Natsu. Because of this, Happy already considered the other as a friend.

Natsu placed a hand on his chin in a thinking pose, imagining what it would look like. He could only imagine a huge black fish with huge hideous kissing lips breaking the ground in half. Hearing what Happy said though, he blinked. "He? Nightmare's a she, Happy."

"Eh? Natsu, do you need to eat a fish? Maybe you need one 'cause you can't seem to see that he's perfectly a guy!"

"Shut up! She's obviously a girl! A boy can't be that small!"

"No, he's not! If he's a girl then he wouldn't be able to carry you because you already said it, he's way too small!"

Not offensive. Not offensive at all.

"That's just it! She's too small! Remember Erza?!" Cue shudders. Oh, how could they ever forget? She was practically a demon with her strength. "She's small but she can carry a whole mountain in one hand! Plus, she's a girl!"

"Then what about Gray?! He's small but he can win a fight against you!" Happy intercepted.

"What do you mean by that?! Gray always loses to me! And what does Gray have to do with any of this?! He's small all right, but he's not strong enough to defeat me!"

In all their argument however, they didn't notice the person they were fighting over with disappearing from their view like a tiny bubble. In his or her place though, laid a small lotus flower that watched their argument with a patient silence.

If anyone ever glanced at it, they would've noticed a single crystal teardrop falling from its petal.

**~HP/FT~**

"Mou~! That damn oji-san was so unfair! So he only sees my beauty as some cheep 1,000 jewels?! That just pisses me off! Hmph! Well, pity him! I'll find some other way to get that Celestial key the next time I see one!" The blonde haired girl roared with clenched fists.

Lucy Heartfillia is officially having a bad day.

She had just arrived on Hargeon this morning but didn't really find anything useful in this small town. Earlier ago, she decided to tour around the town and was lucky enough that she found a shop that sells Celestial keys. Problem? She really needed a job right now because if she didn't get one, she'll seriously have some problem with money. Especially since she couldn't buy the damn White Doggy key that was worth 20,000 jewels! And the owner even had the gall to sell it off by taking off **only** 1,000 jewels **after **she showed her beauty!

Ugh! So annoying!

"Kya~! Salamander-sama!" A sharp shrill sound squealed from below, making her jump a few feet off the ground. "Geh! Nani?" She muttered under her breath.

"Mite! Mite! He's here! Oh~! He looked so handsome and powerful! Salamander-sama!" A passing girl exclaimed with a giggle to her friend beside her.

Lucy blinked. How did the girl even saw the guy from so far away? Then she grinned in excitement, clapping her hands together with wide brown eyes. "Salamander?! The wizard who's fire magic that can't be bought from magic stores?! He's in this town?!" How lucky! Today isn't that bad after all!

Not like to waste time, she followed the girls and felt her heart pound the moment she laid her eyes on the man.

The man wasn't really that handsome –Lucy: Oh, he looks so handsome!- and didn't really looked so powerful –Lucy: Oh, those muscles! He looks so powerful!- but she just couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was as if all sense of gravity is pulled towards him to the point that you just can't ignore him.

Plus, blue hair fashioned in a suave style, smooth-looking dark skin, an amazingly cool cape on his shoulders and he's the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome! (**SRTD: Not.**)

She gulped and inched towards the man, eyes gaining hearts in them as she blushed wildly when Salamander-sama winked at her.

_What's happening to me?! Why is my heart beating so fast?!_ Lucy thought with a hand fisting on her pounding chest. _Is it because he's a famous wizard?! Maybe…he's the one?!_

One more step…one tiny little step…

"Igneel!" A male's voice that should not belong here at this moment, called out to her Salamander-sama.

It was at that voice that she finally snapped out of her crazy stupor.

Eh?

A pink haired boy with tan skin and squinty eyes appeared in front of her, shattering whatever it is that hypnotized her to look at Salamander.

"Wait…who the heck are you?" The boy asked with a very confused voice, losing all the energy he had before.

In an attempt to recollect himself, Salamander went into a "sexy" pose with his hand up high and a "seductive" grin on his face. "If I said Salamander, would that ring a bell?" Then noticed that the boy was already gone.

"He's already gone!" He exclaimed quite comically with bulging eyes and a gaping mouth. Lucy could only think how she was even attracted to this pathetic looking guy.

As she watched the comedic atmosphere escalate to the boy getting beaten by girls, she glanced to Salamander and narrowed her eyes.

There was something wrong in this picture…

Her eyes widened in realization, seeing the rings on the man's fingers.

A Charm Spell! That bastard! She gritted her teeth in anger.

Looking to the side, she smiled and approached the boy and that odd looking blue cat. It was a good thing the boy appeared or she wouldn't have noticed.

"Who was that guy?" The pink-haired boy mumbled to the cat.

She agreed, "What a scumbag…" attracting the two's attention.

"Huh?"

"Thanks a lot!"

**~HP/FT~**

"I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you!" She introduced to the other two who looked so damn starved as they ate bowls over bowls of food, she wondered how many days have they eaten.

She twitched on her seat, laughing nervously as she felt the people's eyes on their table boring on them. "N-Natsu and Happy, was it?"

"You surely are…*burp*…nice!" Natsu thanked her, wolfing another bowl down his throat like a vacuum. She sweat dropped.

"Thanks…Just take your time and…" She faltered in her words. _I'm kind of in a splash zone here._

She glared to the side. Well, there goes her 1,000 jewels she saved with her looks…

"Anyways! Thanks for earlier! That guy earlier was using a Charm Spell that was banned from selling years ago and its magic attracts people to you whenever you please. It was a good thing that you appeared though! I was saved just in time! Though…to use a magic like that!" She puffed her cheeks. "He'd go that far just to be popular? What a creepy jerk."

"In any case, this is my way of showing my thanks." She smiled to Natsu and Happy. "I know I don't look like it but I'm a wizard!" She blushed. "Though I haven't joined a guild yet, though…" She then proceeded to explain about her knowledge about guilds and her dream to join one.

"Oh, sorry! I got into it and was just babbling!" She apologized with a sheepish look on her face. "Anyways, I noticed that both of you were looking for someone earlier."

"Aye! Igneel!" Happy nodded.

Natsu explained with his mouth full, "We heard that a salamander had come to this town so we checked to see if it's true…but I guessed it was someone else." He looked so bummed and hungry, Lucy snorted at his face. "They're fire dragons, so I really thought it would be Igneel."

"What kind of human looks like a dragon?" Lucy deadpanned.

They blinked and stared at her with twin serious faces. "Igneel isn't human, he's an actual fire dragon." Natsu corrected her.

"Aye! He's a real dragon!" Happy added.

"Eh? A…A real dragon?" She imagined it and boy it looked so powerful and dangerous, she almost wetted herself on that spot! She shivered. Scary…

"But we were also looking for someone else though." Natsu said as he gulped down a pizza. "We just met her earlier but she quickly disappeared when Happy and I were talking about her…"

"Natsu, I already told you, he's not a girl!" The blue cat scolded.

"Quit it, Happy! We already talked about this!"

"But it's true!"

Lucy wondered whether the person they were talking about left because of this… In fact, she wondered whether she should leave too. It was getting late, she thought when she looked out the window.

"Anyway, I need to get going so take your time." She announced, stopping the two from their argument and placing the bill on the table.

She waved and went for the door, smiling at the waitress that sent her a 'thank you'. Before she could leave though, she glanced at the shocked looking waitress and looked back over her shoulder…Oh how she wished she didn't.

"We appreciate your kindness!" Natsu and Happy gratefully cried out, kneeling on the floor with their foreheads attached to the ground.

Yup…she should definitely leave…

**~HP/FT~**

Nightmare already found his target before long he decided to trail the three.

Though he promised himself that he would never get attached to other people, he never would've thought that he would act like a creepy stalker and follow the two funny looking idiots from earlier, Natsu and Happy, and the girl –Lucy, his shadows told him- they recently met after coming in contact with his target.

He felt like an idiot.

He could've just turned around and left like he always do when something annoying happens but after seeing the girl get kidnapped, and the two arriving on the scene, he just had to intervene.

Using the shadows as guide, he easily materialized from the ground like those monsters from fairytale books, internally laughing at the yelps he heard from the background.

"Bora of Prominence…" He declared, standing straight between the gapingmen and a scared Lucy, a hand raising from his side with shadows dancing around it. "As ordered by my client…I shall see your demise in the hands of the Darkness…"

"N-Nani?! Where the Hell did this chick come from?!" Bora asked with sweat pouring from his skin. If women were this frightening, then he didn't want anything to do with them.

"Ah! Grim Reaper!" The cat exclaimed his new nick name. If he wasn't on a mission right now, he would've smiled endearingly at the other's cuteness.

Lucy squeaked nervously from behind, "G-Grim Reaper?!"

The one he was focused on however was Natsu, who was on the ground. Again. He absently wondered whether this is how they would always meet every time they bump into each other. "N-Nightmare…?" He looked at him before grabbing his mouth.

"Whatever!" Bora announced. "Take them all out! And leave the girl to me! We will still need her!"

"Right!"

"Kya!" Lucy yelped, hands clutching at his cloak. He twitched. It was a really long time since someone was this close to him.

Wanting to end the drama, he shifted his attention to the flying cat. _An Exceed? _"Happy!"

"Aye!" With a powerful tug, Happy curled his tail around Lucy's waist and flew away with the screaming girl. "No! We can't leave them behind!"

Bora snapped out of his fear. "After her! It'll be trouble if the council gets wind of this!"

"Too late." Nightmare interrupted as a shadow was thrust into his hand and formed into a completely black scythe. He ignored their ugly gapes and bulging eyes. "Have you ever wondered…what Death is like?" He asked with a dark gleam in his glowing emerald eyes.

And like cowards, they screamed in fear and ran outside the boat.

"Natsu!"

"G-Got it!"

Natsu and Nightmare followed soon after, the former clutching at his stomach.

"Oi! You won't get away, you idiots!" Natsu yelled out to them before promptly falling on the ground, his face kissing it.

He sighed. Oh well. He could take these guys alone anyways.

And without further ado, he slashed and hacked in a graceful dance of blades and darkness. Its beauty both attracting and intimidating everyone on board.

He silently called out a few wolves and watched as they zoomed past him and attacked Bora's men.

"You damn freak!" A rugged looking man growled behind him, a sharp sword raised to kill.

"W-Watch out!" Natsu warned him.

Without looking back, he slashed the other at the neck with a newly formed weapon in hand, a dagger, and stabbed the man at the gut without remorse.

_Fast! _Natsu thought as he watched the cloaked "woman" switch weapons faster than even Erza, who was the fastest of all the wizards in Fairy Tail! He didn't even saw "her" pause to requip weapons!

They all ogled when Nightmare was then swallowed by the shadows, swiftly disappearing with it.

"W-What happened?! Where is she?!"

"Look for her! Don't let her get away!"

Like a ghost, "she" appeared behind them with a huge bazooka resting on "her" left shoulder.

"Gah! How did she get there?!"

"Perish." Nightmare uttered.

After uttering that word however, they all –except for Nightmare who merely perked up at the sound of waves crashing wildly against the ship- panicked as a huge wave washed them ashore.

"GAH!"

"W-What the Hell is happening?!"

"Noooooooooooo!" The men on board wailed.

…

The ship fortunately landed safely on land and as Nightmare stood from the ground, he almost froze when he felt a Celestial Spirit's presence not too far away. He saw a blonde-haired girl running towards the ship when the people were all moving away from it.

It was the girl, Lucy. So she's a Celestial wizard…

"Natsu! Grim Reaper-san!" Lucy called with Happy sitting on her shoulder.

He watched at the corner of his eyes as said teen finally stood up from the ground, all sickness gone from his face as he looked darkly at Nightmare's target.

"You, a Fairy Tail wizard?" He asked.

"And what's it to you?!" His target sneered. "Get him boys!"

"…Take a good look at this face." He said, taking off his jacket and showing the mark of Fairy Tail just right below his right shoulder. "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! And I've never seen your face before!" He roared.

"H-He's the real deal, Bora-san!" A frightened man waned. Nightmare didn't blame him. Despite being a mercenary, Nightmare has heard of the famous guild. Creating trouble, causing chaos, and being the most powerful guild, why wouldn't he?

"I don't care if you're a bad guy or a good guy...but I ain't gonna let you get away with pretending to be from Fairy Tail!" He growled, prowling closer like a predator, or in this case, a dragon.

A smile tugged at his lips and began to summon a shadow, which then formed into twin swords. "He's my target. It would be a waste if I don't punish him myself." He explained when Natsu glanced at him with a challenging look.

The Fairy Tail wizard grinned maliciously at him. "Well, the more the merrier! Besides, the bastard needs to learn just who he's dealing with." He said, waiting patiently for the other to stand beside him.

"And what do you plan to do with it, boy?! **Prominence Typhoon!**" Their prey shouted with pride as purple flames shot forward.

Nightmare didn't moved. He already knew Natsu's not-secret the moment he met him.

A minute of silence.

"Gross! Are you really a fire wizard?" He heard him gulp, the purple flames quickly getting sucked in by the boy beside him. "I can't believe how disgusting this fire tastes!" With an exhale, he thanked the other with a mildly disgusted face. "Thanks for the meal!"

A Dragon Slayer.

"Now I've eaten, I'm all revved up! Here I go!" Crouching down, he inhaled, his cheeks blowing as he held his hands in front of him. "**Roar of the Fire Dragon!**"

A pillar of amber flames shot from his mouth, completely defeating them all in one go… and destroying half of the town.

"Let's go, Nightmare!" Nightmare nodded.

"Remember it well…" Natsu warned his target, gathering flames around his fists. "This is what a true Fairy Tail wizard is!"

They zoomed forward, the other surrounded by a glowing ember while his partner was engulfed with darkness.

"**Red Shower!**" Bora pronounced as purple flames rained down on their dodging forms. Nightmare almost laughed. Red? His target must be blind not to know what his flames' color is.

They flickered in red and black shadows, a fistful of fire slamming at the guy's face and twin pitch black blades gashing at the other's chest.

Surpringly, when Bora fell down on the mess Natsu had made earlier, he still stood up.

"**Hell Prominence!**" And…the town was completely smoked. Oh, how he pitied the one who would pay for this.

With a twitch of his hand, the Darkness gathered in one mass and formed into a fist. Well, at least they had fun.

**~HP/FT~**

He glanced behind him, staring at the crying form of his ex-target. Bora ended up getting caught and was left, with a note written by Happy, tied on the ground for the guards to catch. And though Nightmare accomplished his mission, he was still wondering what he should do now that he was finished.

A hand grasped his own and he turned his head to see Natsu's grinning face, Lucy and Happy smiling at him as well.

"Want to join Fairy Tail?"

**~HP/FT~**

**SRTD: Yeah, I know it sucks. I'm not good at describing fights whatsoever so I'm seriously going to have some trouble writing this story. Maybe that's why I decided to create this. To practice my writing when it comes to action and men fighting. **

**Oh, and if you noticed, Nightmare is sometimes being described as "she" when he's truly a male. That's because, apart from Happy who actually knows he's a male since he smells him accurately than Natsu, everyone thinks he's a girl. They would only find out his real gender at the future, maybe when Laxus attacks Fairy Tail. **

**Sorry if it sucks…**

**Review, please. At least it would tell me what you think of it. I hate silent readers. I'd rather like it if you guys tell me how you hated it rather than stay quiet because you hated it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SRTD: Thanks for the reviews! T.T **

**I thought it was going to suck big time when I wrote it but you still read it and somehow liked it! A miracle! Because of you guys, I'll work extremely hard! Please just wait for me to write the next chapter!**

**Pairing:**

**Natsu – is 15 on the lead!**

**Loke – 11**

**Gray – 7**

**Zeref – 4**

**Laxus – 4**

**Rogue – 2**

**Jellal – 2**

**Harem - 1**

**Thanks for the vote! But don't worry, the poll won't be over until I'm sure who Nightmare's going to be paired with.**

**Oh yeah, I meant to ask you guys but is Haku from Naruto an okay model for Nightmare? Just thinking about it. But Haku is not the only one I'm thinking. Review so you can suggest some characters.**

**Chapter Three – Welcome to Fairy Tail**

Trust is something that should be earned and not given…that was a quote he had heard from a long time ago during his travels alone in this new magical world that sprouted after the rise and falls of kingdoms all over the globe. And that quote is something he's deeply trying to understand right now.

Nightmare wasn't sure whether it was best to follow these three. He knows nothing about them and he also knows that they don't know a single thing about him except for his knack of controlling shadows. In fact, only Happy knows that he's a male because of his sharp sense of smell. So to travel with these strangers that barely knows him and the majority not knowing his real gender, is an odd thing to experience.

He knows that he's different. From the day he was born until the day that he "disappeared" from the face of the earth, he was –still is- mostly known for being the freak of nature. His ability to control the darkness only added to this fact. With his freakishly creepy magic, it was natural for others to fear and hate him. But why didn't they? These three? The very first time they landed their eyes on him, they already accepted him with open arms. They didn't even bothered to be wary about him, an attitude that is still quite a puzzle to him. They smiled and even invited him to go with them.

Frankly, it confused him.

And as he stood in front of Fairy Tail's doors, he felt as though that maybe, someone understood his pain. Even if they didn't know what creature he really is…

**~HP/FT~**

"We're back!"

Yes, it was Natsu. And yes, he's happy that they're back along with some new friends. But the thing is, he's also pissed. When they heard that there was a Salamander in Hargeon, he was really ecstatic and couldn't wait to arrive on said place. But due to the fact that he had to suffer travelling in the same train thrice (they had to use the train to go back to Magnolia) and wasn't able to find Igneel whatsoever, only gave him the more reason to cause chaos in the Guild.

As in, right now.

Ignoring the greetings they showered them, he immediately flew to the bastard without hesitation and proceeded to kick him at the head, sending the bastard back a few feet before crushing on an empty table.

"Teme! That info about the Salamander was only a lie, wasn't it?!" He roared, flames of ember spilling out of his mouth like a shower.

"Um…Natsu. Your mouth…" Lucy said with a sweat drop, making the onlookers laugh at the comedic relief without remorse.

The said bastard quickly snapped back as though he didn't got hit by an extremely annoyed dragon slayer. "How the Hell would I know?! I only told you some rumors that's been going around the place, bastard!" He also growled out a low, "And did you really had to hit that hard, punk?"

"What was that?! You deserved that kick, you stupid bastard!"

"You wanna fight?! HUH?!"

And…as I said. Chaos.

Nightmare watched as everything turn out into a full-out brawl. The tables began flying around with the some people still sitting on it. A huge amount of food began to scatter and litter the place, he sidestepped a flying tomato that was about to hit him straight at the face. Even Happy was flying…except without his extra appendages that usually helps him to fly. With an internal sigh, he grabbed the other by its back before he could even hit the wall.

"Ah! Thanks, Grim Reaper!" Happy said with a tone of gratitude. "Those idiots are really mean when they fight. They begin to ignore everything for the sake of fighting." He then took his tail and showed it to Nightmare. It was odd to look at a reddening blue tail, reminding him of what Natsu looked like on the train when he was puking. "Look what they did to my tail…it hurts…" Happy pouted with his eyes tearing up in pain.

Smiling at the other's failed but still appreciated attempt to welcome him to the guild, he stroked Happy's pelt with his hand and chuckled lowly at the purrs he received from the blue cat. How cute.

"Neh…" Happy started. "Those tattoos look cool, Grim-chan!" He raised an eyebrow at the new nickname before blinking.

"…You can see them?" He asked with a genuinely confused tone. Thinking about it, it's been years since he last placed a Notice-Me-Not spell on his "tattoos" so maybe it wasn't really a big surprise that Happy was able to see them.

Them, meaning the black chains that was carefully wrapped around his wrists before going round and round up to his elbows. It was a…gift he got from his old friend from a while back when he was still young.

He only blinked because…well somehow, he forgot about it. Embarrassing, yeah. Though you can't really blame him. Since he's always anti-social and usually travels far from any civilization, he barely uses the spell to hide it anymore. He determinedly reminded himself to place the spell on himself later on. Preferably out of the guild since he didn't want to garner any attention from his soon-to-be-guild mates.

That is, if he got accepted.

"Un!" Happy nodded, furry ears twitching a bit. "Though it's a bit weird I didn't notice them before. Do you have more tattoos?" He asked innocently with a tilt of his head.

Smiling, he decided it was fine to soothe the cat's curiosity. _He's like a child_.

"Yes. I have some on my legs as well. Though they're basically the same." He intentionally left out the collar surrounding his neck. He didn't want to worry the cat since it was obvious it's not somewhere you want to place a collar on.

Like a slave.

"Cool!" It was to his relief though when a half-naked man transported to his side.

He raised an eyebrow. Half-naked?

A man with spiky black hair with tints of blue looked at his hidden eyes with his own blue pair. He asked in a very serious manner which Nightmare only blinked to, "Can you lend me your underwear?"

"…Are you a pervert, Gray? Nightmare's new here you know. It's going to make him uncomfortable." The blue cat explained bluntly which made Gray quickly defend himself, telling them that Natsu took his pants. Oh, how that sounded so wrong.

"No." Nightmare answered but continued when the other looked like he was going to apologize. "But I can get you one."

The two raised their eyebrows at him before jumping when a shadow appeared.

"What…?" Gray faltered, eyes bulging when the new guy placed his hand inside the shadow and returned with boxers in hand. "Eh?"

"Here you go." Nightmare said, completely unaware of the looks he's garnering from the others who were watching them the moment Gray talked to them, wanting to listen to the exchange.

_He was serious?! _They all thought with their eyes twitching at the odd situation. Not that they could talk. They're the strangest bunch in the whole kingdom of Fiore.

"Uh…Thanks." Gray stuttered as he took the boxers, staring at it as though it was the key to all his miseries. "Gray's my name by the way. Gray Fullbuster. You are?" He asked, carefully wearing the boxers like it was going to break if he didn't do it slowly. After wearing it, he stared at the mysterious guy in front of him as if looking for something. Said mysterious guy didn't know what though.

"Nightmare." He stared back at Gray's intense looking eyes, unwavering. Not like the other could see his eyes, but still. It felt as though he needs to accept this challenge.

The man soon sighed before lazily waving a hand, turning around to face the mayhem. "Well, I'll see you guys later then. I got to make Natsu pay for taking my pants." They nodded at his words. "Oh, and Nightmare?" He paused, looking over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Gray welcomed with a grin on his face. He guessed that he could watch the new guy if he ever gets accepted. The new guy looks like he's going to be an interesting one after all.

**~HP/FT~**

Happy left soon after Gray did, saying that he needs to tease Lucy or something of the sort. As soon as he left though, a huge aura made him perk up.

While everyone was still fighting, a rather short old man with a size of a five-year old quietly entered the guild, a stern look plastered on his face. He watched them all with sharp eyes as they fought and wreak havoc in the guild, oblivious at the tongue lashing he was soon going to give them.

He seemed to feel eyes on him though and turned to look at the cloaked figure who stood at the sides, staring at him quite intently despite his height or lack thereof. He raised an eyebrow, noticing the incredible amount of power the individual was hiding in his…or her, small body as well.

He switched back on his main quest upon hearing Cana summon her magic, clearly annoyed at the noise and mess everyone was making. And as if a switch, everyone followed soon after, Natsu being the noisiest of all.

Having enough, the old man gathered his magic and _grew_. Bigger. Nightmare merely raised an eyebrow.

"**Stop this, you fools!**" A large shadow with a very angry looking face stomped his foot on the ground, halting everything in merely one second. Amazing.

"A giant!" Lucy exclaimed not a few feet away, sweating at the image of the frightening gigantic man.

"Oh, you're here master?" A silver-haired woman asked with a gentle smile on her face, not frightened by the show whatsoever. "Master?!" Lucy asked in disbelief.

So he was the master, Nightmare thought, impressed at the power the guild master showed.

"**Yes!**" The master replied but was stopped from whatever he was going to say next, when Natsu began to laugh out loud like an idiot. Nightmare sighed. "Everyone is scared stiff! Victory is mi-!" If you're going to describe what Natsu currently looked like, you can describe him as an ant that got stomped by a big boot and describe it without laughing.

That had got to hurt.

Lucy, still afraid, squeaked. "**Oh? A new recruit?**"

"Y-Yes!" Lucy said nervously.

The giant turned and looked at Nightmare. "**Not only one, but two? My, my, aren't we gathering interesting characters today.**" He then slowly grew smaller, going back to his original size which Lucy couldn't help but gape at.

The small man smiled with a hand raised up high. "Glad to have the both of you on board!"

"He's suddenly so small! But if you're the master then…"

"That's right, Lucy-chan. This is Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov-san." The silver-haired woman standing beside Lucy, introduced waving a hand to their guild master.

Then, with amazing acrobatics for such an old man, he flew like a ball into the air but sadly got hit at the back before he could even land on the balcony that lead to the second floor. He coughed, embarrassed by the action.

This made the male recruit smile a bit. At least their master has his own flaws despite being so powerful.

"You brats did again!" He scolded everyone, making them look down like a bunch of children caught red-handed stealing something, waving some papers in his tiny hand. "Look at all this paperwork the council sent me! They're all complaints!"

"All you fools is make the council angry at me! I should punish you all for your recklessness!" Lucy visibly flinched, worried for the guild despite not knowing any of them.

"…But why the Hell do we need to care about such trivial things anyway?" Makrov-san finished, burning the papers in his hand before throwing it to the air which got swallowed by Natsu as soon as it was let go. "To Hell with the council!" Roars of agreement shook the guild, everyone's eyes burning with fire.

"Listen up!" Makarov-san called out once he knew that everyone was already chastised enough. "Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a strong mind and focus. In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in the way of magic by being mindful of the watchful eye from above! Do not be afraid of those fools from the council and follow the path you believe in!" At the end of his heart-warming sentence, he held out his hand in a sign of an L up high.

"That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Seeing enough, Nightmare smiled and faded back with his shadows, walking outside the rowdy but happy guild that did not took notice of his immediate disappearance.

He gazed out into the horizon, head up high and eyes unseeing, thinking of only one thing he deeply wished for so many years. A Family.

…Will Fairy Tail be strong enough to held out their hands for him? A lonely shadow that has a lot to learn despite his age? Will they teach him how to trust and love again? A feeling he has long lost back in those dark times?

Only time will tell. At least, he now knows that he could trust them with his…life. And maybe, they could trust him as well…

"Nightmare! Where are you going?" Natsu's voice asked him with a worried tone, obviously thinking that he already found something he didn't like and wanted to leave already. He didn't glance back.

"To take care of something." Knowing the other would protest, he added, "Don't worry. I won't leave. I'm just going to tell my client that I'm no longer available for his next pet projects. And…"

This time he looked back over his shoulder, startling Natsu with his glowing green eyes.

"I didn't say goodbye, did I?" Natsu grinned, waving his hand up high as Nightmare turned around to leave.

"Come back soon then! Everyone will be waiting!"

"…Ah. I'll come back soon."

**~HP/FT~**

**SRTD: I think I'm going to kick myself again and again. I'm having trouble with this…It's a lot harder than I thought when it comes to writing this story. Especially since I'm only watching the anime then writing what they're saying. It's a bit…disappointing and annoying that I don't know what to write so that I could change their dialogues. Ugh. Please help?**


End file.
